


I'll put my future in you

by glitteratiglue



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie: Star Trek Nemesis (2002), trying for a baby because i'm soft as fuck for these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteratiglue/pseuds/glitteratiglue
Summary: “I can’t believe how much it turns me on,” Will growls in her ear, “the idea that we could be making a baby right now.”
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	I'll put my future in you

“I can’t believe how much it turns me on,” Will growls in her ear, “the idea that we could be making a baby right now.”

“ _Uh,_ ” Deanna says softly, relaxing into the slow circles he’s tracing around her clit, his fingers wet and wonderfully warm from dipping inside her. She leans back into the heat of his body where he’s holding her, her back against his chest where he rests against the headboard. The palm of his other hand glides over her stomach and lingers there, like he’s thinking of the future, of her belly soft and round with his child. That assumption is confirmed by the hopeful tone of his thoughts, and Deanna can’t help but smile at Will’s enthusiasm for this latest project of theirs.

“Is it just a ‘you’ thing, that?” she says, teasing as she stretches up a hand to stroke over his beard where his chin is resting on her neck.

He huffs a laugh against her skin and she makes a small sound as it tickles her.

“Mm, more like a biology thing,” Will says, his voice low with the arousal she can already feel pouring through their mind-link like a tide, and Deanna arches into his fingers, wondering how he can make that clinical word sound so unbelievably hot.

“Do explain,” she gasps as his fingers start to speed up and she rocks into his skilled, practised touch.

“Well —” and there’s a charming hesitancy in his voice that makes her interject with:

“Tell me. Come on, imzadi.” Her tone is coaxing, and the fingers cupping his cheek slide back so her nails can tease at his neck, something he’s always liked.

“I’ve never noticed before,” Will admits quietly, still touching her, “but now I know you’re at your most fertile right now, I can’t get enough of you. I don’t know if coming off the hypo alters your pheromones, something like that, but _God_ , Deanna, everything about you; you smell so good, you feel so good — fuck.” He ruts against her, his cock unbelievably hard where it’s trapped between them, solid heat at the base of her spine. “I feel like I’ve got to be inside you or I’ll die.” Will laughs a little as he confesses that, and Deanna finds herself trembling under the strength of his feeling and the truth underlying it. “I guess we’re all just animals after all.” He bites at her neck, presses down hard enough with his fingers that she moans. “So much for being a higher life-form.”

“Will,” Deanna says, her tone pleading. “Come on, I need you. Please.”

He pulls back and she frowns, missing him already, but then he’s pushing at her shoulder, guiding her backwards onto the sheets.

“Deanna,” he says, his smile tender as he looks down at her beneath him, flushed from the heat rising on her skin. “Look at you.”

Deanna is impatient; she stretches up a hand, pulls him down to kiss her even as he’s pushing her thighs apart, palms resting on them. His mouth slips from hers and drags down her neck, the slight friction from his beard making her sigh.

“Now you’re not being fair,” she complains hotly, and Will just laughs and shifts to press a bite into her clavicle, his eyes thoroughly mischievous.

His mouth traces a wet trail down her neck, between her breasts. When he curls his tongue around a taut, aching nipple, Deanna gasps out “Will,” as it sends a jolt right to the juncture of her thighs.

She slides her fingers into his hair, reaches for his mind briefly. _Don’t tease._

“How do you want me, imzadi?” Will says, lifting his head to look at her, arching an eyebrow.

Deanna flips onto her knees, turning back to send him a flirtatious look over her shoulder.

He’s chuckling. “Mm. Well. Seems to me like there’s a few advantages.”

Beneath Will’s measured words, she can sense his excitement as he presses a hand to the back of her knee, making her sigh. He loves to have her this way, where he can cover her with his body, get his hands all over her ass, get deep enough that he’ll make her scream when she finally comes for him. This position could lack intimacy, but not for them — not when she can see him inside her mind, feel everything he’s feeling and make his arousal her own.

 _I can feel how much you love that._ She looks back at him and grins, both in his head and here for him.

“You’re so soft,” he says, hands wrapping around her calves until he can pull her down the bed and get her on her knees for him. He’s arranging her how he wants her — his mind sharp and focused like when he’s in command on the bridge — and that’s never not going to turn her on like crazy. She’s always loved Will’s physical power, his strength; the way he can hold her down, manhandle her in the way she’s only ever wanted with him.

“I said: don’t tease,” Deanna says, a hint of Fifth House steel in her voice.

“You know I’m gonna make it worth your while,” Will says, and she can sense the dirty grin that follows his words. He presses a kiss to the centre of her spine, rubs his beard over that sensitive skin until she sighs.

His fingers slip between her legs and Deanna is aching with need, wet enough that she can feel it on her inner thighs. He’s curling those fingers inside her when she says, voice shaking: “Will, I’m going to say this once. Get inside me now.”

“God, yeah,” he says, the words coming out breathless. She’s left empty momentarily, then he’s steadying himself with both hands around her hips and pressing inside her. Deanna tips herself forward onto her elbows, letting down her mental shields at the same time she feels Will’s mind touch hers. It’s instinct now after so many years, to have his mind wrapped around hers at the same time he’s wrapped around her body.

She senses the bright burn of pleasure in his mind, how she feels to him: tight, liquid heat as she opens for him. There’s desperation in her breathy moan, because she needs this so much — has been thinking about this for her whole watch on the bridge — and his guttural groan tells her she isn’t the only one. It’s only been two days since he last had her, but Will has taken the advice to heart that they should do it often as possible to conceive. He might be tired from the rigours of being a captain, but he’s going to make the time for her — for this — anyway. Deanna can’t say she minds.

 _I couldn’t stop thinking about this all day, imzadi_ , she confesses _. Having you inside me._

“Me neither.” Will bends forward to drop a kiss onto the back of her neck and groans. “Fuck, Deanna,” he grinds out. “You feel so good like this.” His palms slide over her body to cup her breasts as she gets used to him, fingers brushing at her nipples so he can tease them.

 _You’re perfect_ , he tells her silently _._ It takes much less effort for him to send than it used to, but he’s always going to be human, not Betazoid, and that tiny edge of focus she senses gets her every time. He does this for her, and each time, she falls in love with Will Riker that little bit more.

 _And you need to move._ Her tone is commanding inside his head, and she knows he won’t deny her anymore.

There’s the image of his broad smile in her thoughts as he pulls a hand up to squeeze at her ass, and her laugh turns to a quiet sigh of relief as he starts up smooth, careful strokes that have her knees trembling where they’re resting on the sheets.

Like this, it’s easy for his other hand to trace a path along her hip, and lower on her belly so he can find her clit with his fingers.

“Mm,” Deanna sighs, hips shifting with the movements of Will’s fingers as he picks up the pace. He starts to fuck into her that bit harder, sweet enough and deep enough that it hurts just a little.

 _God, imzadi, it’s so good_ is her soft affirmation in his mind — but that slight edge of pain is still there, and she can feel him pick up on it.

“You okay?” he asks, voice frayed like the coiling tension she can feel, right there beneath his skin. There’s concern, too, because he can sense everything she’s feeling through their link and he’d never want to hurt her.

_Yes, but — wait._

Will stills immediately. He’s breathing heavily and she knows that took effort, but she’ll never not love how considerate he is of her, regardless of what they might be doing to each other.

Deanna lifts her head from the pillow, reaches back a hand, her nails skating over soft hair to rest on his thigh. “Bring your knees forward a bit.”

Will obliges, and when he starts to move again — _oh_ , it’s better, the angle sending sparks straight between her thighs where he’s still touching her, his cock grazing her clit each time he buries himself in her.

 _I can feel how close you are,_ he sends, and then it's a command: _c_ _ome on imzadi, come for me; I want to feel you._ When he roughly pushes his thumb to her clit, she’s already there.

Deanna grabs for the sheets in front of her, tries to hold on even as the wave’s cresting inside her, a crimson-tinged burst of pure heat that almost whites out her vision as it hits. Her back arches and he stays right with her, still touching her while she clenches tight around his cock, gasping, almost crying with the relief: how good it feels, how well Will knows her that he’ll keep his fingers there, slow them down just a bit so she can get there again —

By the time she comes down to the sensation of his hands back on her hips while he’s slowly moving inside her, she can hardly even speak. Her face is resting on her folded arms and she’s not sure her legs would support her but for the way he’s holding her up.

 _I can’t believe how you make me feel,_ she says. His quiet “Yeah, _”_ in reply is arrogant but entirely deserved in this case.

He’s barely holding on, the tension evident from his scattered thoughts and the rough, desperate way he’s fucking into her. Will knows and she knows she can make him break for her any time she wants — it’s a simple truth he’s always accepted, from their very first time together when she showed him what she could do with her mind.

She sees him in her head, eyes dark with need, hears him asking without words: _please, Deanna, can I —_ and it’s breathtaking to hear him say it, just for her, only for her —

_Give it to me, Will. Come on, come inside me, just like this, I know you can —_

There’s the tendrils of her thoughts twining with his before she finds the place where golden-bright threads of pleasure coalesce into one glorious starburst, and he couldn’t stop it if he tried. He’s falling already and she sinks into it, loses herself in the carnal, raw power of Will’s orgasm as it begins. Everything he’s feeling pours from him in a rush: he can’t hold back, could never not give her what she’s asking for, he loves her so, so much, wants to give her a child —

“Oh my _God,_ Deanna,” he says, the words fading into a low, broken groan as he shudders, spilling himself inside her in a shock of warmth as he fills her up. His body blankets her as his knees finally give up their pretence of holding up his weight and plant him firmly on top of her.

“Mm, Will,” Deanna says, the words muffled by the pillow. “I love the way it feels when you come inside me.”

“Me too.” Will kisses her neck, leaves one more playful bite there. _That was fucking incredible,_ she hears, and even his mind-voice is rough as scraped gravel; it makes her shiver even though she’s thoroughly sated from his attentions.

 _Wasn't it,_ she returns.

Carefully, he eases out of her, swipes a fingertip over her entrance, something possessive at the edges of his mind. She breathes out a soft sigh as he turns her over, her chest still rising and falling rapidly.

Will reaches down to the foot of the bed. He slips pillows under her hips and goes to get more from the couch to prop up her ankles.

“You should stay still like this for at least fifteen minutes,” Will tells Deanna, stroking her hair. He pauses. “Do you want water? Something?”

“Just stay here beside me,” Deanna says, smiling fondly at him, and pulls him down with a hand wrapped around his wrist. He settles himself next to her, tucking the sheet over her to make sure she won’t get cold. Her eyes narrow as she regards him. “How much research have you been doing, exactly?”

“Well,” Will says, stroking at his beard. “Nothing too much. I’ve only read maybe eight peer-reviewed articles on human-Betazoid conception.”

She stifles a laugh and squeezes his fingers. “I’m grateful. I’d read those too if it wasn’t for my mother. She might as well be the leading expert on this sort of thing.” Deanna pauses. “I don’t think I really need to stay this still afterwards, Will. People have been managing this for millennia. I think we could do it upside down and I’d still probably get pregnant eventually.”

He laughs, a deep, warm sound that shakes her where he’s pressed into her side. “Now there’s a thought.”

His fingers casually wander over to her stomach again. Deanna turns an exasperated look on him, but she lets him trace patterns on her belly.

 _B-A-B-Y_ , he spells out, hip-to-hip, reciting the words in her mind at the same time until she grabs for his hand and kisses him. Will makes a surprised sound against her mouth but doesn’t seem to have any complaints about the kissing.

“What on earth’s gotten into you,” she teases when he pulls back. “If your younger self could see you now…”

“He was a damn fool and you know it,” Will says. He frowns. “You’re not supposed to be moving right now.”

Deanna lies back down, rolling her eyes for his benefit. “If your crew could see you now, Captain Riker.”

He smiles, squeezes the fingers still laced with hers. “I only ever wanted this with you, you know,” he says, his blue eyes open and honest as he looks upon her.

“Oh, Will,” she says softly, a lump in her throat. “I love you. So very much.”

She lets him lean over her and kiss her again, very tenderly with his other hand cupped around her jaw.

A few months later:

Will stares at the medical tricorder, and the joy coursing through his thoughts tells her everything.

“It’s positive?” Deanna says, though it’s not a question anymore.

He’s nodding, then without warning a glowing smile appears on his face, filled with so much love for her — for this — that tears spring to her eyes.

“Oh my God,” he breathes, and immediately folds her into his arms, lowering his head to rest it on her neck. “We’re having a baby.”

Deanna laughs and draws back to press a kiss to his face. “Looks like it,” she tells him.

When Will lifts his head and takes her face in his hands to kiss her tenderly, his thoughts are as clear as she’s ever felt them, like something’s crystallising inside him, becoming permanent.

 _This baby’s our future,_ she sends.

 _You’re my future, imzadi,_ is Will's reply, and even the voice in his mind is softened with feeling. _The both of you._

He slides a hand down to stroke at her stomach through the fabric of her uniform. “Hey there, baby.”

Deanna laughs and kisses him again, leaning into the warmth of his fingers on her cheek. “You’re ridiculous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd better get this written before _Picard_ undoubtedly josses my soft headcanons for these two with Very Sad Things. Thanks for the title, Ed Sheeran.
> 
> [EDIT NOTE: I wrote this before Thaddeus Troi-Riker was technically canon, but after seeing this episode, this fucks me up even more in context.]


End file.
